Sonic's Little problem
by Thetigerlilly05
Summary: You thought Sonic's forms like werehog and darkspine were gone? Think again. Join Sonic as he switches forms every night with no control, but what happens when he runs out of forms? Remember to read and review. None of the Sonic characters belong to me. They belong to SEGA. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.

* * *

Sonic was shifting around in his sleep, unaware of what was going on. Something had changed in him that night, something he did not expect. If you were to look into his house from outside, you would see a blinding white light. So many questions would begin pouring into your brain. What is that light? Is Sonic okay? What's going on? Do not worry my fellow readers, all questions will be answered soon for both you and our favorite blue blur.

Sonic slowly awakes from his good night's rest, realizing the room felt hotter then it usually does. He slowly gets up and checks his thermostat. It was set to his usual 70 degrees. He decides to shrug it off and heads to the bathroom. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees his appearance in the mirror. His fur was a red-orange color and he was wearing goggles. For some unknown reason, he was in his solar form. His appearance kept him frozen, stuck in one place. This form was caused by him running at high speeds through the desert, but he's been sleeping all night. The only thing that relieved him even the tiniest bit was he knew why he felt hot. A million questions were circling his brain. He decided his best bet was to go to Tails, if he couldn't help him who can? He decided to not think about what could go wrong and just go to Tails for help.

Sonic was about to leave when he noticed the time, it was 6:15AM. He decided it was too early to go to Tails, so he decided to for a run for 1 or 2. Sonic decided to run around the mountains and woods. When Sonic reached the peak of the mountain, he noticed the sun was in the sky. He was pretty sure Tails would be up by now.

"Tails are you here?" Sonic asked as he walked into Tails' workshop.

"I'm her-" Tails' voice suddenly trailed off as he saw Sonic in his solar form.

Sonic knew his brother well enough to read his expression.

"I was confused too when I first saw myself." Sonic confessed

"Did you go running around the desert?" Tails asked still staring at Sonic.

"No! I was sleeping and when I woke up I was in this form, and that's why I'm here. I was hoping you could help me figure this out." Sonic said

"Sure thing." Tails replied he was very curious as to what made Sonic change.

He was curious as to what had made sonic change.

Days had passed since Tails started to test Sonic. (It was actually a couple of hours, but it seemed like days to Sonic.) Tails still couldn't find out what had caused sonic change. The fact that he changed overnight was curios, but not helpful. Tails could tell that Sonic was itching for some action after sitting still for so long. He reluctantly let Sonic go for a run, hoping he'd be back in an hour or two. Sonic thanked Tails and sped out of the workshop. Tails went back to his computer and thought about how long it had been since he had seen Solar Sonic, and he thought about how much they had done since then. That's when it hit Tails. Maybe Sonic had built up so much chaos energy that his body was making him transform even when he didn't want to. It was a very shaky theory, but it was a theory at most. He decided to look into this more.

A couple of hours had passed since Sonic left for his run. He suddenly sped back into the workshop with his usual cocky smile on his face. He felt a lot calmer after sitting (Mostly) still for hours. The time was now around 9:00PM. Tails still couldn't find out what was wrong with Sonic, but he did tell him his theory. Sonic thanked Tails and began to walk toward the door. Before Sonic could leave, Tails told him if it happened again to tell him straight away, no matter the hour. Sonic nodded and ran out of Tails' workshop. He got to his home and began to get ready for bed. He felt relieved that Tails at least had a theory as to what was going on, though he would prefer answers. He got into bed and quickly fell asleep, unaware of what problems his condition would cause.

* * *

I was soooooo pumped about this story and now it's finally here. I was so intrigued while writing this I just had to upload it. Sorry for the monologue. Please remember to read and review. See you:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.

* * *

Sonic wakes again not quite feeling like himself. He sat up in his bed, and noticed it was dark outside. This caused him even more confusion because he was wide awake. By the looks of it, it was about midnight. Sonic sat up and wearily went to the bathroom. This time he was surprised and annoyed by what he saw. He was in his werehog form. He thought Dark Gia had taken this form away for good, but apparently not. He just stood there, staring at his claws and fangs until he remembered that Tails told him to come see him if it happened again. Sonic gradually began to get used to running on all fours again as he sped off in the direction of Tails' workshop.

When Sonic arrived, he silently let himself in and walked to Tails' bedroom, tripping over a few objects on the way there.

" **Tails"** Sonic whispered in a low, growly voice.

Tails slowly stirred from his slumber, only to see a large wolf-like figure standing over him. Without giving it a second thought, Tails started screaming.

" **Shh! Tails, It's me!"** Sonic said trying to sound as soothing as possible.

Tails suddenly recognized that familiar voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Sonic?" Tails asked while his heart was still pounding rapidly.

" **Yeah, it's me."** Sonic replied

Tails was honestly surprised that Sonic was here at this hour. Tails, with a yawn, asked Sonic to turn on the lights. Sonic turned on the lights and Tails winced for a moment after sitting in the dark for so long. Then he saw the unexpected, Sonic was in his werehog form. This new piece of information left Tails drawing a blank. He thought, like Sonic, that Dark Gia had taken this form away. Tails just sat in his bed asking himself questions until Sonic snapped him out of it.

"So this happened just as randomly as yesterday's transformation?" Asked Tails still half asleep

" **Yes"** Sonic replied

This didn't really help Tails. The only apparent reason why Sonic is awake right now was his werehog form is a creature of the night. Tails thought it was weird that Sonic transformed 2 nights in a row, especially when he transformed into a form he had gotten rid of.

"You have 7 different forms, right." Tails asked while counting

" **Actually I have 9. Darkspine from the Arabian Knights and Excalibur from King Arthur."** Sonic replied

"So all of your forms are solar, werehog, polar, eco, super, dark, hyper, darkspine, and Excalibur? Tails asked amazed Sonic had so many forms.

" **Correct"** Sonic replied noticing Tails' amazement

"So that means in a week you'll run out of forms."Tails said

Sonic began nodding but suddenly stopped. He was worried what would happen when he ran out of forms. Tails noticed his big brother's worry and began to pat him sympathetically. Sonic then noticed that Tails was kind of falling asleep on him, so he put him back in bed and said he'd be back in the morning. Tails, still half asleep, thanked Sonic and told him good night or morning or something. Sonic said it back and ran back to his house. He decided he should at least try to get some sleep. After a couple of hours, he gradually faded into sleep, hoping he would be back to normal in the morning. But unknown to Sonic there was a small hidden camera in the corner of his room, with the Eggman logo on it.

* * *

Ohh a cliffhanger! I'm so mean. Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the last one. I'm still pretty new to fanfiction. Remember to read and review. I will be taking suggestions for what to happen next. I would prefer if you review them, but if you PM it it's still cool. Anyway I hoped you liked it. See you;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. They all belong to SEGA.

(At Eggman's Lair)

Eggman sat in front of his computer monitor maniacally laughing (Oh Ho Ho Ho seriously?! What is he Santa Clause?!). He had just witnessed Sonic the Hedgehog, his mortal enemy, change forms with no control or reason why. He continued to laugh, but then suddenly stopped when he realized that he didn't even know why Sonic was changing. He opened a drawer and took out a royal blue quill. That quill was undoubtedly one of Sonic's. Eggman decided to keep a close eye on Sonic to figure out the cause of the transformations. He stood up and started to walk towards his lab, with Sonic's quill still in hand. As he walks away we can see on his monitor that Sonic is starting to stir.

Sonic awoke and found that it was just a few minutes before sunrise. He was hopeful that the sun rising would make him normal again. Almost all of him knew that even if the sun rising did change him; it would probably just change his form again. A part of him knew that he might not change at all, but a tiny part of him hoped that it would change him into his good old self for at least another day.

The room was suddenly flooded with light as the sun rose. As the light washed over Sonic he felt a familiar sensation as he was covered in purple smoke. Sonic felt his werehog form leave him and he felt a wave of relief just crash over him, but good things can't last forever. He felt something in him change to a more noble and kingly manner. He knew exactly what transformation was next. He held out his hand and closed his eyes, prepared for the next form to overcome him. Golden armor formed around Sonic's body, and a large, golden sword appeared in his hand. He grasped the sword with a sense of familiarity washing over him. His golden helmet formed around his head and closed. A regal red cape appeared on his back. With that the transformation was complete. Sonic internally greeted his new form, Excalibur.

The time is now around 7:30AM. Sonic decided to rush over to Tails' house to see if he's awake yet. He sprinted towards Tails' home, only slowed down by his Armor and sword.

As Sonic reached Tails' home and nervously knocked on the door, remembering his adventures in Camelot. He wondered how the land was doing without him. Tails soon opened the door and stared at Sonic's new transformation.

"Excalibur?" Tails asked.

"Yep" Sonic replied. Tails quickly let him in and lead him to his lab again.

"I think I should try to take some more of your blood." Tails stated

"No can do buddy. You're not going to be able to pierce my armor." Stated Sonic with a matter of fact tone.

"Well there's no harm in trying, right?" Tails asked. Sonic was about to give in when Amy came bursting into the room.

"Tails where's Sonic!" Amy shouted. Shivers ran up Sonic's spine as Amy demanded to know where he was. Amy soon noticed that Sonic was here but was confused when she saw Sonic in his armor.

"Sonic… why are you wearing armor?" Amy asked.

"Long story" he replied. Tails then proceeded to explain what had happened throughout the adventure so far to Amy. She was baffled then suddenly angry at Sonic. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Amy shouted at Sonic. She then brought out her piko hammer. Sonic Started to Sprint away from Amy at an INSAINLY fast speed. Amy ran off after him with her piko hammer in hand. Tails face palmed as the pair started to play cat and mouse. He started to think about the problem at hand and suddenly his thoughts raced to the master emerald. He then thought that maybe Knuckles and the master emerald could help with the problem. He grabbed his phone and dialed Knuckles' to ask him for his help with Sonic's little problem.

Woo… I did it. I think that I'm finally getting the jist of writing longer chapters. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in so long. As I said in my other Story, Sonic Boom: Unleashed, I have been really bogged down with many things the past couple of months so I wasn't able to update. I will be trying to update each story every week or two. I hope you all will forgive me for not updating in so long. If you couldn't tell, I am trying to include more of the Sonic cast. If you have any suggestions you can review them or PM them. If you would like you can check out my other story, Sonic Boom: Unleashed.

Remember to smile,

Thetigerlilly05


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic characters. They all belong to SEGA.

* * *

Tails clicked the dial and the phone started to ring. It rang 3 times before Knuckles finally picked up.

"Tails, what do you want?" Knuckles asked with an annoyed tone.

"Knuckles, Sonic has been changing form every night without any control. I was hopin-"

"Wait, did you just say Sonic's forms have been changing?" Knuckles interrupted.

"Yeah…why?" Tails asked nervously. He could hear the distress in Knuckles' voice when he spoke.

"The Master Emerald has been acting up lately, mostly at night. I have a feeling that the two are somehow connected." Knuckles replied, "You need to get Sonic and bring him here now."

Tails replied with a simple yes and somehow managed to get Amy to stop chasing Sonic. He told Sonic to get into the tornado because they were going to Angel Island to see the Master Emerald and Knuckles. In a split second, Sonic was in the Tornado with his sword sheathed on his back. Tails spun his namesake and flew into the pilot seat. He started the plane and flew to Angel Island. They arrived within a couple of minutes. When they landed they immediately flew/ran to the center of the Island where Knuckles and the Master Emerald were waiting. Knuckles took one look at Sonic and immediately got more worried. He was sure this was Excalibur Sonic. Sonic had told him about his adventures in Camelot. He didn't really believe Sonic at first but this was proof. If one of Sonic's forms could come from a storybook and still affect him, something was very wrong.

"You rang, Knuckles" Sonic said as he fake bowed. From this all he got was an eye roll from Knuckles which he returned with a smirk.

"Sonic, Tails told me that you have been changing form every night without any control, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, does this matter to you?" Sonic asked a little confused.

"Well the Master Emerald has been acting up every night too. I'm pretty sure that your problem is somehow connected to the Master Emerald. I would like it if you could stay here tonight so I can maybe find the cause." Knuckles insisted.

"Aww, but the Island's so small it's boring." Sonic complained

"I would be happy to have a good old fashioned brawl with you if you want. It would be nice to see what this form of you can do. " Knuckles challenged. Sonic smirked cockily at the challenge.

"You're on. Tails, you can go back home if you want. I'll be here for a while." Tails nodded at this and got into the Tornado and left. Knuckles lead Sonic to a clearing in the forest. Sonic unsheathed his sword and got into a battle stance; Knuckles followed. Without a moment's hesitation they both lunged at each other.

* * *

There you have it my friends. I finally finished this chapter. Knuckles is here now and he decided to brawl with Sonic…that's not going to end well. Anyways, I will be taking suggestions on what to do next to if you would like to help, you can review or PM me. I read every review and PM and I try to reply to each one. So don't think it goes unnoticed. My friend who wishes to remain anonymous helped me with this chapter, so thank you to her. Please remember to review.

Bye,

Thetigerlilly05.


	5. Happy Holidays!

Hey guys! i know that this isn't the new chapter that you all want, but I wanted to wish you all a merry christmas/honaka/quanza and a happy bew year. I will try to have the next chapters out as soon as possible, but school is pretty annoying so.. stay safe and warm this holiday.

Merry Christmas,

Thetigerlilly05


	6. Author's note

Hey guys! So I have gotten my hands on some free time and I am currently working on the next chapter but before that I would like to tell you all that I am going to go through the process of rewriting the chapters that are currently up. I have realized thanks to the review by FrozenFlames12 that there is so much more that I can do with this story. So please bear with me and wait a little longer as I try to take this story to it's absolute best!

Stay sharp!

Thetigerlilly05


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! This author's note applies to both my stories, Sonic's Little Problem and Sonic Boom Unleashed. I have decided to put them both up for adoption as don't have the time or the inspiration to continue them. If you would like to adopt either of my stories please PM me and I will try to respond as quickly as possible.

Thank you for your understanding everyone!

Thetigerlilly05


	8. Important Update

Hello everyone! This author's note applies to both my stories, Sonic's Little Problem and Sonic Boom Unleashed. I have decided to put them both up for adoption as don't have the time or the inspiration to continue them. If you would like to adopt either of my stories please PM me and I will try to respond as quickly as possible.

Thank you for your understanding everyone!

Thetigerlilly05


End file.
